Letting Go and Starting Anew
by Kiseki Lin
Summary: [SemiSpoilers] In a storm, a young teenage girl is upset when she learns the truth of her close friend's death. As she stands in front of her friend's grave, Sync tries to comfort her because of who her friend was. SyncxOC.


**Letting Go and Starting Anew**

Disclaimer: Don't own Tales of the Abyss or Sync. I own my OC though.

Author's Note: Is this one better than the last one? Or worse? I'm curious because this one is quite different than the other one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Rain fell from the gray clouds, pouring over two teenagers, a green haired boy wearing a mask, which covered his entire face, and a silver haired girl with blue eyes. Both standing with one another, drenched by the rainfall; each in their own little world. 

Tears ran down the girl's face, the salty liquid mixing with the pure rain. She stared at the tombstone in front of her, tears making her eyesight blurrier by the second. "Why?" Her voice sounding breathless by the boy as he walked towards her unsure of himself and what exactly he was going to hear. "Fon Master Ion…"

"Do you hate me now?" The boy's voice was cold. He clenched his fists, stopping at his spot, only a mere three feel behind her. His breathing became irregular, in anger or sadness, neither could tell. The entire time, the only thought the boy had been, _what's going to happen to us now that she knows the truth? That I'm just a replica of her beloved deceased Fon Master Ion._ Taking a deep breath, he unclenched his fists and crossed his arms, turning to the side to avoid looking at her. His outfit clinging to him like second skin, that he found it a bit uncomfortable to be crossing his arms.

"Ion was always there for me," the girl confessed, however, she was not really speaking to the boy, more to herself. "Ion was one of the only ones to ever care about me. Him and Arietta." The girl's face twisted in an expression, easily identified as anguish. No doubt, she was remembering the times she spent together with the original Ion and Arietta.

The boy winced as he saw her expression. He knew that he could never take the place as Ion in her heart; the original had been far too precious to her. At that realization, his feelings turned numb. "It was a foolish thought," his voice was soft enough to be heard only about him as the rain pounded harder, drenching them with a furious oncoming of water. Once more, he turned to look at the crying girl. "Elizza." The only thing that had him sure that she was listening to them is when she turned towards him as a slight movement, before her gaze traveled back to the original Ion's grave. "You didn't answer my question."

"I don't hate you, Sync," Elizza spoke after a moment of silence. Her eyes, they looked lost, not knowing what to do, but sincerity was certain in her voice. "I never did. But, Ion! Ion didn't tell me that he was dying! He could have told me, and about the replicas." Tears cascaded down her face swifter than ever. The pain in her heart was becoming increasingly stronger as time ticked by. She tensed when she felt arms wrapping around her body. A sob involuntarily escaped her, and more followed. It became bad enough to where she could no longer stand on her own two feet, and she dragged Sync down with her on the grassy ground.

Sync did not know why he wrapped his arms around her. That was so unlike him. Where was the God General who was heartless and cruel? Where was the God General whom showed no mercy? A smile crept upon his face as he thought more about the irony of the situation. "Elizza, tears won't bring him back. Stop crying," Sync sighed, as he had to adjust his mask because it began slipping down and revealing parts of him that were supposed to be hidden, which meant that he had to let one of his hands put it back on, and that he had to let go of her. To which he admitted to himself, he didn't want to do.

"I can't help it," she cried out, "I miss Ion so much!" She trembled, trying hard not to just wail shamelessly. Elizza kept crying as her mind was in complete turmoil, not knowing what she was going to do anymore. Elizza felt lost, confused, and she hated it all the same.

Sync hugged her to him tighter, and before he could stop himself, he put a hand behind her head and let her cry on his already wet covered shoulder, putting them into an intimidate position. "Then if Ion isn't here, let me in," Sync spoke before he could stop himself; right after he said that, his grip on her slacked, surprised at his own words, not believing that he just lost control, if only for a moment.

Elizza could not believe what Sync just said, her mind processed the words slowly, but when she was able to fully comprehend what he just said; she knew his words rang true. She never did let anyone close to her other than Ion, not even Arietta. "Fine," she looked up at him and gave a weak smile. "I'll let you in, but promise me you'll never leave me like Ion did. Or if you do, tell me first before you go off and get yourself killed."

"I promise," Sync patted her head, mockingly, knowing that it'll cheer her up and it'd be more like him acting like himself. Elizza swiped at him, cheering up slightly. "Now, lets get out of the rain before both of us die with a serious case of pneumonia." He stood up and pulled Elizza up as well, supporting her as her legs began failing her. The rain pounded on them harder then ever, and Sync knew that a bigger storm was coming by the way the winds increased in speed and how heavy the rain felt.

"Thanks," Elizza said. She took one last glance at Ion's grave; "I think I know what you meant by your words now, Ion. The one you told me so long ago. Thank you." Sync glanced at her, wondering what she meant by that, but she only smiled at him. He led her back to the Oracle Knights headquarters, before Legretta whisked them both towards the Infirmary without a second thought. However, Sync never once let go of her, only until they had to be treated separately did they part; though when the examinations were done, he came right back to her side.

_"One day, you'll find someone out there that is willing to help and be with you, even if it causes him pain. He will always be there for you whenever he can, a man that will love you for who you are. When you find him, give him a chance even though he may not show his love to you on how you want him to. It also may not turn out to be a happy ending, but he will bring you happiness at the times you share together and he will forever be with you even if he would die."_

* * *

Well, anything you liked or didn't like about this one-shot? Any constructive criticism you'd like to give me? Anyway, I hope you did enjoy reading this one-shot. 


End file.
